


Makoto's Night Of Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Makoto works as a whore late at night and just enjoys being an overall slut.





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto couldn’t help but smile as she walked into Shinjuku yet again at night, loving the sight of the neon lights brightening up the night sky on her way to work. It always made the girl feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside as she stepped into the club she had been employed at longer than she can remember properly, catching her lower lip between her teeth and approaching a patron of the establishment before even going to the back to clock in and change her clothes to her uniform that left very little to the imagination. Fortunately, no one would dare question a young-looking girl as she got onto her knees and crawled under their table, meaning no one around ever knew that she was still in high school, or even class president at that.   
  
The red-eyed girl’s smile only grew even more as she gently began rubbing the stranger’s thighs, feeling around for his cock to try and make him hard for her, excitement taking over. A soft and excited gasp left her as she finally felt the man’s shaft, her eyes going wide when she realized just how long it was when she wrapped her fingers around what she could of the tip and looked back at the man’s crotch. “Oh my goodness….” The brunette playfully licked her lips as she unzipped the patron’s pants, starting to hurriedly pull the stranger’s massive member from his pants before just letting it sit in her hand. “It’s so big and heavy~” Makoto’s eyes lit up in sheer excitement as just fondling the man like this was already starting to make him hard for her, especially when she noticed a hand creep under the table and start moving for her head.   
  
“Hurry it up, slut. I’m late for a meeting but I paid for my blowjob ten minutes ago.” The man’s voice was harsh, rough, and uncaring towards Makoto, as if he was talking to someone else across from him.   
  
The class president never had a clear idea as to why that lit her up inside and made her crave hearing things like that even more, but she never questioned it as she dutifully wrapped her lips around the head of the stranger’s cock. There was no reason to adore it in kisses if he was in a hurry, after all. Mentally, Makoto groaned as she really wished she could just spend the day servicing this cock no matter where she was at, though she wasn’t going to question the man’s needs as she swirled her tongue around the thick shaft. The taste was heavenly against her tongue, causing a sense of pleasure to immediately start swelling up inside of her and cause her cunt to start getting wet as a result. Of course, the hand on the back of her head wasn’t helping the situation any as it began to guide her along the stranger’s shaft, forcing her to take in each and every inch of his rigid length like she was being paid to do it. Too bad she was off the clock, even if that didn’t stop her from slipping a hand into her underwear and start teasing her pussy.   
  
“Oh, this is a mouth that was definitely worth the money.~” The man’s voice became a bit more happy in tone as his grip only tightened on the class president's head, the young girl’s skill with her tongue being too much for him to not feel anything from.   
  
Makoto made sure to smile around the shaft that was starting to plug her throat, grabbing the man’s thigh once again with her free hand and using her grip to push herself even further down until she reached his base. Soft gagging noises left her and started filling the area under the table, the lining of her throat spasming around the throbbing length for a moment. Closing her eyes, the girl was happy to give up her oxygen to suck this massive cock. She didn’t even care about the money she was losing, or the fact that this person would never see her face unless she let him. Every thought that was racing in the back of her head quickly washed away from her mind as a fresh wave of lust clouded her thoughts, tasting a small amount of precum leak onto the back of her tongue as two fingers plunged into her tight snatch.   
  
The brunette’s moans, though muffled, were loud enough to be heard as just noises above the table by the man she was servicing, not that it really mattered to her. Just being able to have a cock a big as this stuffing her throat was more than enough to make Makoto happy for the night. However, she quickly pulled back off of the man’s shaft and placed a few eager and loving kisses along his length. “Sir, would you like a free upgrade from a blowjob to vaginal sex? I really like how your cock taste and I would love to-”   
  
“Shut up and get up here. If you’re offering a free upgrade, any customer would gladly except.”   
  
“That’s what I like to hear.~” Makoto crawled out from under the table and smiled as she flipped her skirt up, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, or even the establishment’s uniform. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m not in uniform, Sir. I just arrived and decided to get under your table.” The young student let out a soft giggle as she plopped herself down into the man’s lap, taking a crucial moment to grind her womanhood against the stranger’s hard length. “Mmm. You’re so big.~”   
  
“Oh? So, you work here, but you’re just a slut who wants to get fucked?” The man chuckled as he wrapped a hand around Makoto’s body and grabbed her breasts through her shirt, squeezing the soft mound with a firm grip. “I guess you won’t mind coming with me to my office, then. I’ll just keep fucking you there until my meetings are over.”   
  
A loud and happy groan left the class president’s lips as she leaned into the man’s harsh touch, lifting her hips and nodding eagerly at the offer. “I’d love that… Please take me with you!~” The student’s voice echoed around the entrance to the establishment as she grabbed the man’s shaft and aligned it with her cunt, happily dropping down and impaling herself on the thick member as it filled her far more than most of the cocks she had ever taken while working here. Loud moans left the young girl’s lips as she threw her head back against the man’s shoulder and turned to look at him, the lust that coursed through her being far more than she expected to feel before even clocking in at work.   
  
However, that didn’t stop her from eagerly and rapidly bouncing on the man’s lap, raising her hips enough to leave her cunt nearly empty of his shaft just to drop back down and fill herself once again. An elated sound left Makoto as the man grabbed her head and pulled her into an eager and unexpected kiss, her pussy clamping down tighter around his cock as everything just seemed to lock perfectly together. The way the man’s tongue explored her mouth before playing with her tongue and he started thrusting up into her with the same rhythm of her bounces, combined with the hand that still squeezed and played with her soft mounds through her clothing. It was too much for her to handle, leaving her no choice but to absolutely give in to it all and succumb to the bliss.   
  
The class president’s moans began growing louder and louder as she turned her head and deepened the kiss she was sharing with the stranger, letting him play with her tongue as she eagerly sucked on his. Pushing herself even faster towards the orgasm that was quickly approaching, Makoto was more than happy to lift her top over her breasts and let the man she didn’t even know the mane of play with her bare chest, loving the warmth of his skin on her own compared to the feeling of her clothing. The student let out another elated gasp as the man wrapped his free hand around her neck, her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head as she reached for his wrist but made no attempt to pull him away from her. “Please… You’re free to cum inside… You’re encouraged to do it! Free of charge!”   
  
It was easy to tell that the man was just as close to cumming as she was by the way he throbbed and twitched inside of her, only growing harder as well. However, it wasn’t for another moment that she got exactly what she wanted, gasping happily as the first rope of cum splashed against the entrance of her womb. Almost immediately, the feeling of the man’s shaft pulsing and pumping rope after rope of his thick and potent seed into her pushed the girl to her orgasm as well. Turning her head and screaming out in pure pleasure, Makoto closed her eyes as tight as she could while her inner walls clamped down around the stranger’s shaft while he continued to thrust inside of her, paintning her inner walls white with his seed as well.   
  
Fortunately, the man’s thrusts didn’t slow down until after the cum had stopped flooding into her and filling her womb, making Makoto smile and look back at him, right into his eyes as the two blissfully panted together. “That… You… Your cock… I need more of it…” The class president didn’t bother moving from her spot in the man’s lap until she felt him starting to push her off of him. “Do you still want me to come to your office with you…?” There was a tinge of hope in her voice as she let the cum steadily flow down her thighs, fluttering her eyelashes as she looked at him to try and win him over, even if she was going to hear a yes anyway. “Please…?”   
  
“Fine, fine… Since you won’t shut up about it. You’ll come to my office and be my bitch for the night, but let me warn you. I’m not going to go easy on you once the meetings are over, got that?”   
  
The young girl smiled and nodded as she bowed thankfully to the man and headed toward the doorway. “Don’t worry about paying for anything. I’ll tell the manager to take it out of my next paycheck.~” The brunette couldn’t help but giggle as she stepped into the streets once again, waiting on her date for the night to show her the direction to go. Though, this time as she stood in the streets, she was stuffed full of cum and had it visibly trailing down her legs, making her hot and bothered just thinking about people noticing and asking what it was or if they could fill her as well. Of course, she’d have to turn them down until tomorrow, but it was still a thought that made her happy to get to the office.   
  
Finally, when the man stepped out of the establishment with a set of keys in hand, the red-eyed girl smirked and kissed her cheek. “So, sweetheart. Where do you work? I’ll make sure to stay under your desk so no one can see me. And I’ll do whatever you want, free of charge.~” The brunette took a few steps back and started following the man as he quietly walked through the streets toward a nearby building that seemed rather large in size, a thought coming to mind as the two approached the building. Looking around and stripping out of her skirt, Makoto happily wiped her thighs with it and tossed it to the side, leaving the bottom half of her body completely exposed now for anyone to see. “This’ll be far more fun on the way home.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has to make her way home, naked, after a night of working at the club.

Making her way toward the entrance of the club that she had begun working at recently, Makoto sighed as she walked past multiple clients and other coworkers completely naked. “I can’t believe that bastard would ruin my outfit like that. I did everything he paid me to do, even getting a creampie that… Felt far better than expected… And he goes and tears my clothes to pieces!” The black-haired high school student groaned as she opened the door and stepped outside in the night, the cool air immediately stinging at her skin before the door to the club could even close behind her. “This is going to be a nightmare…”

 

Despite her pouting, the red-eyed girl did her best to think of a way to get home without getting into any trouble, knowing that getting caught naked would more than likely end up in a multitude of concerns for her. Leaning against the insulated wall of the club, the young woman slowly licked her lips and tapped her foot on the ground underneath her, looking toward the bouncer that stayed out front. “Hey, John! You wouldn’t happen to have a spare coat I could use to get home in, would you? A client decided it’d be a lot of fun to tear my clothing as he fucked me.”

 

“Sorry, Koto. Don’t have anything for you. I’m scheduled until three tomorrow morning, so I’m going to need mine until my shift is over.”   
  
The young woman’s red eyes narrowed as she listened to the man, part of her wanting to go inside and scream her head off at the client that was still in there, being tended to by a coworker of her. But, instead of stooping that low, Makoto just let out a soft breath and nodded, turning herself to look toward the street. “Well, do you know a quick and sort of safe way to get out of heer? I’d really rather not get caught…”   
  
“Sorry, babe. I know you live toward the west from here, but that’s about it. The subway might be your best bet because of how packed it is, but because of that, you might get caught and things may backfire.”

 

“Thanks…” Looking back toward the streets in front of her, Makoto did her best to plot out a quick mental map, her knowledge of the surrounding area as well as different routes to move around while being hidden playing into account. “I’ll see you in a few days. I’m taking work off due to exams. But, I’ll let you know if I make it home or not!~” Waving to the bouncer, the red-eyed young woman began to casually walk toward the subway, knowing that it was more than likely her best choice to walk around and not attract too much attention if she moved right.

 

However, every step the young woman took was just another that sent a shockwave of chills through her body, the feeling of the chilling wind that blew against her skin only adding to the chill and slight embarrassment that she was feeling. It didn’t help that she was walking around in nothing but a pair of heels, the sound of them clicking against the ground hopefully only able to be heard by her. Of course, it was definitely not the night to walk around naked in, but she knew that she had no other choice, especially as she tried to slip into the shadows to stay out of view of a police officer that was only a short distance in front of her. “Damnit, when did he get there? I thought the police were supposed to be off schedule after midnight...”   
  
“They are, but it’s only ten, doll.”   
  
A man’s voice coming from behind her caused Makoto to gasp and turn around as quickly as she could, stopping herself from slapping him when she realized that he had a gorgeous smile. “O-Oh… Hello there, handsome.~” The black-haired young woman licked her lips as she slowly eyed him up and down, not saying a word as one of his hands moved from his side to her hips, gently moving along her skin. “Is there something I can help you with, or are you going to try and make me do something for you right here in the open?~”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be against some naked slut like you tending to my cock right here in the open. Luckily we’re in the shadows, so all you have to do is squat down and go to town.”   
  
Makoto watched as both of the young man’s hands moved to his crotch, a smile coming to his lips as he unzipped his pants. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she watched his thick and semi-haired cock flop out of his pants and slap down into his hand. “Well… I’m not exactly on the clock anymore, but I don’t exactly suck dick for free you know.” Slowly squatting down and spreading her legs to get lower and closer to the hardening cock, the young woman purred quietly as she took the hard member into her hand, feeling the stranger’s hand make its way to the top of her head. “But, I suppose I can make an exception if you’ll help me get past that cop over there.~”   
  
She didn’t even wait for him to say anything before she slowly and eagerly dragged her tongue along the stranger’s shaft, moaning quietly from the taste along as it coated her taste buds. It wasn’t overwhelming or even that strong of a taste, but it was just subtle enough for her to know it was there while not seeming like she was imagining things. With a smile on her face and her legs spread apart as wide as she could make them, the red-eyed highschool student didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the hard member, slowly taking it into her mouth.

 

There was, of course, no argument from the stranger as she took the head of his cock past her lips and began to swirl her tongue around it. For a moment, her entire focus was on making sure this cock was as hard as she could make it before she took any more of it into her mouth. Luckily, it didn’t take long before she could feel it stop growing and hardening, at least two inches of it past her lips and on her tongue without even having to move her head. With a smile on her face, Makoto pulled her head back and smiled as she enthusiastically popped her lips off from around this man’s cock, wrapping her hand around the base of it instead.   
  
“Pretty impressive size and a wonderful flavor. I wonder if your spunk tastes just as good as your cock.~” Closing her eyes, the young woman pointed the cock toward the sky before dragging her tongue along the underside and smiling to herself. She was supposed to be making her way home and doing her best to not get caught, but here she was, squatting like a slut and sucking cock in the middle of the open without a care in the world. Of course, she knew that she was in the shadows and more than likely unable to be seen, but that didn’t stop her from knowing just how wrong and depraved doing something like this was.

 

Though, it also didn’t stop her from coating each and every inch of the man’s shaft in her saliva before taking it back into her mouth, happily pushing her tongue against it as she began to bob her head. It took only one attempt for the student council president to make it to the base of the cock she was currently sucking on, so lost in her attempts to impress after just getting off of work that she failed to notice other people starting to look at her from a distance. Her eyes were closed and her mind was focused on showering this lovely cock in all the attention she thought she could give it, eagerly keeping her nose pressed against this stranger’s pelvis as she slipped a hand between her legs.

 

By this point in her slutty career, the young woman was used to masturbating while giving blowjobs, and it showed as she dragged her middle finger along her slick folds. It caused a quiet and muffled moan to rumble in her throat as she began to bob her head once again, purposefully keeping her tongue pressed against every sensitive spot of this stranger’s cock as she could. Though, she did slip up every now and again as she slipped two fingers into her cunt, fingering herself right in the open as she had a cock starting to push down her throat.

 

“God damn… I knew sluts like you existed, but I didn’t think you’d be so easy to find out in the open on a night like this.”   
  
With a smile coming to her lips, Makoto was quick to open her eyes and look up at the stranger that she was sucking off, winking at him and dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft before popping her lips off of his member once again. “I told you before, I’m a slut for pay, so I know what I’m doing. But…” The black-haired girl licked her lips and watched as a few beads of precum started to leak from his tip, her eyes becoming half-lidded as it became internally clear to her just how much she was losing herself to this. “...That doesn’t mean that I can’t make an exception since my shift is over.~”

 

Once again wrapping her lips around the massive member, she could feel it throbbing against her tongue, her smile growing even wider as she took it down to the base again, this time purposefully gagging on it and making it seem like she was being choked by it. Of course, the young woman had been trained by now to not choke on cock, no matter the size, but she still knew it riled a lot of people up to think that some young girl enjoying choking on their dick. Makoto didn’t say a word as she began bobbing her head again, fingering herself just as quickly as she moved back and forth along the thick shaft and moaning like she was getting off just on the man’s taste alone.   
  
“Cumming…”   
  
Hearing the stranger confess that he was about to cum, Makoto didn’t hesitate to push herself back down until she had taken each and every inch of his member into her mouth. However, she was quick to tighten her lips around the hard cock as much as she could, gasping when the first rope of cum splashed against the roof of her mouth. The student council president didn’t wait before she began swallowing around the erupting shaft, giggling and moaning in the same breath as more and more cum seemed to flow past her lips. Of course, she didn’t exactly care one way or the other as she pulled her head back and watched as cum continued to spurt from the stranger’s dick, gasping happily as it landed on her face, painting her fair skin even more white.   
  
Chuckling to herself, Makoto slowly rose to her feet, pulling her two fingers from her now soaking slit and denying herself an orgasm she deserved more than the stranger did. “Would you like a taste, Stranger? I can assure you that I’m one of the sweetest things you’ll ever taste in your life.~” With her eyes still half-lidded, the black-haired girl licked one of her fingers clean, leaving the other one for the man if he wanted a taste of not. It made her smile to see him grab her wrist and pull it toward his mouth, a soft giggle leaving her as she licked her other finger clean. “See? It’s sweet, isn’t it?~”

 

“Yeah… Didn’t think a slut would taste that good….”   
  
“Probably because it’s not just my fluids on my finger.~” Another quiet giggle escaped Makoto before she turned around and marched her way away from the man, noticing that the cop was no longer there and allowing her passage through the streets. Of course, now that she was walking around naked in the middle of the open, it was easy for her to attract a lot of eyes and attention. Of course, it didn’t help that she had a certain sway to her hips with each step that she took that just seemed to be perfect and show off her bouncing rear end to anyone that could see it.

 

Though, she didn’t exactly shy away from those that pulled out their phone to take pictures of her, going as far as to plant a hand on her hip and bend over before blowing a kiss their way. “Take as many pictures as you want! It isn’t every night that you see a naked beauty like me walking the streets.~” Pursing her lips and blowing a kiss to one of the older men that was looking at her, Makoto didn’t shy away from blowing him a kiss and sticking her tongue out to tease him, slowly dragging it along her lips. “Please do me a favor, though. Keep this a secret between us.~” The red-eyed girl knew that she was talking to a crowd of people as she made her way toward the subway, but she was hoping that any pictures and whatnot wouldn’t spread too far to where Sae, the Phantom Thieves, or anyone at the school, would notice them and use them to blackmail her.

 

Of course, that was before she felt a firm hand place itself onto her rear end, a soft gasp leaving her as she felt five slender fingers clench down on her perky ass cheek while she walked. “Can I help you?~” The words left her lips like a sweet nectar, almost addicting and tantalizing at the same time, especially with the slightly lustful look in her eyes and the cum that was starting to stain her face. “You’re free to grab all you want if you don’t want to get pictures.~”

 

Though, Makoto was quick to take a step away from the redheaded woman that had a firm grip on her rear end, giggling to herself as she immediately felt a different pair of hands wrap around her body from behind and cup her breasts. She remained quiet as this person grabbed at her body, not really caring as she continued to walk and move closer to the subway. Even as this second person let her go, the black-haired student was smart enough to slip into the subway with almost no one following her.

 

“Whew… I’m glad I made it through that… Now all I have to do is get on the subway and make it home before it gets too late and Sis will never know that I left for work.~” Licking her lips, the young woman made her way past the gates with no problem, slipping through only a step behind someone else to allow their card to work for her.     
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Before she knew it, Makoto found herself on her back while waiting on the train that she needed to get on in order to make it home. Her mouth was caught in a lustful and happy kiss by the man that had pinned her to her back, her breasts bouncing with every thrust he made into her and her mind going blank and hazy with lust more and more by the moment. It felt so wonderful to actually get fucked after masturbating earlier in the middle of the street but not allowing herself to actually get off from it, moaning against the man’s lips as he dominated their kiss. “Fuck me harder! Harder! Your cock feels so good inside me!”   
  
She didn’t care about the fact that there was a small crowd of people surrounding her and the man that she didn’t even know the name of, just more than happy that she was being filled with a cock and able to thoroughly enjoy it without anyone trying to stop her. Just like she had asked, the man began thrusting faster and harder inside of her, filling her with each and every inch of his massive member and making her love each thrust. It was an incredible feeling to have the cold tile of the subway pressed against her back, her lips caught in kiss after kiss with a complete and utter stranger.

 

Granted, that was something that she had to do almost daily with her job at the club, but she was getting paid for that and it didn’t involve the raw adrenaline and lust that doing something like this in public carried. No one was stopping her, no one was telling her that time was up, no one was making her say fake things to cause her clients to have a more personal connection so that she could make more cash. Right here and now, she was just a slut in the streets that was getting fucked on her back right in the middle of the subway while she was waiting on her train. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“I thought you’d at least want to go into the bathroom to fuck… But you’re screaming against my lips. Just how much of a slut are you?!”   
  
Makoto listened to the man that was fucking her, groaning as his cock only moved faster inside of her and slammed against her womb with each plunge that it took. Admittedly, she knew that it would’ve been better and smarter for her to go into the bathroom with this stranger before getting fucked, allowing her to avoid drawing a crowd to herself that was still taking pictures and recording her like she was the next biggest thing in the news. But, after fingering herself right in the open, sucking a cock while squatting and spreading her legs, and getting groped as she made her way into the subway, she couldn’t have wanted anything more than to end up on her back.

 

Wrapping her arms around the man’s neck and her legs around his waist, Makoto quickly looked the man in the eyes and bit on her lower lip, gently tugging it as she arched her back. “Just shut up and fuck me before you fill my womb with your seed.” The young woman smiled as she suddenly pulled the man back into a kiss, not bothering to stop herself for a single second as she desperately chased after her own orgasm more than wanting the man to have his own. However, just before she could reach her climax, the man reached his own.

 

A loud wail of absolute pleasure erupted from Makoto’s lips as she was suddenly creampied before she expected to be, rope after rope of his cum pumping inside of her and filling her to the absolute brim. Arching her back against his body and digging her nails into his shoulder blades, the young woman came from the feeling of being creampied, her inner walls clenching around the still-moving shaft and trying to milk it for every drop of cum it was worth. Unfortunately, due to her lust-addled mind, the black-haired girl was unsure if she had taken her bitch control today or if she had played it unsafe for whatever reason crossed her mind. “Fuck… That was… Incredible…”

 

Before she was able to enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm and being creampied, Makoto realized the man that had just fucked her pulled his cock out of her before placing another kiss on her lips. “W-Wait a minute! You’re done…? But it felt like you had one more round in you…”   
  
“Oh, I do. But, my train’s here and I’m not getting held up just cause some slut wants to get fucked some more. If you want to keep getting fucked, come on.”

 

That was all the reason Makoto needed to get up off the ground and hop up to her feet, a bright and lustful smile on her face before stepping into the train’s open doors. So caught up in her lust and desire for more pleasure, the young woman didn’t even recognize that this was the train she needed to get on, just happy to feel her back suddenly pressed against the glass of the closed door and the feeling of this man’s lips pressed against her own once again. There was no hesitation in her movements as the young woman turned herself around and pressed her chest and stomach against the glass, bending over and slowly sliding against the glass. “You said you were up for a second round. So, why don’t we have it before you stop comes?~”

 

A soft giggle escaped the red-eyed girl’s lips as she felt the man grab onto her wrists, pulling them behind her back but over her rear end and keeping them there. She knew just the position he wanted, bending herself over just enough to allow unrestricted access to her freshly fucked and freshly creampied cunt. “It’s been quite a long time since anyone’s-” Right at that moment, the student council president felt her tight pussy being slowly filled with the man’s thick shaft yet again, gasping and gritting her teeth as the pleasure was immediate and washed over her body better than she could’ve imagined. Of course, her knees immediately grew week as she was fucked against the glass, a loud and needy moan of bliss leaving her as her cheek squished against the glass just a bit.

 

“You asked for it, you little slut. I don’t care how old you are or who you are. You wanted this!~”

 

There was an aggressive tone to the man’s voice and Makoto couldn’t help but moan quietly just from the sound of it, always having enjoyed clients that knew what they wanted and how to be a bit rough with her. It never really mattered to her if the client actually wanted her or one of her coworkers, just having grown attached to those that wanted to be rough with her, fuck her, and leave right afterwards. It always left her mind in such a blissful haze that she hardly ever wanted to break out of it, especially when they fucked her multiple times in a row. “Yes! I wanted this! I wanted your fat cock to fuck me all over again! It feels so good to have something so thick inside of me!~”

 

Crying out in bliss against the window, Makoto couldn’t help but moan and gasp with each thrust that she received, loving each one more than the last. It didn’t help that she was starting to actually get off on the realization that she was being watched by everyone around her, even more of them taking pictures of her as her body bucked and the heels on her shoes lifted off the ground just an inch or two with each and every thrust. With her arms pulled behind her back, she was unable to brace herself against the glass and push herself back against the man that was fucking her, left entirely under his control and what he wanted out of her body until he was done with her or they changed positions.

 

Though, she didn’t exactly have a problem with that as thrust after thrust after thrust was getting quicker and rougher than the one before it. Makoto knew that in a matter of moments, if she wasn’t careful, she could end up cracking the glass or having her knees give out on her before she was able to cum again. But each and every push against the glass, each scream that left her lips, and each camera shudder that she heard pushed the young student closer and closer to her orgasm. “Yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a little slut in front of all of these people!~”

 

Screaming out at the top of her lungs, Makoto’s knees finally caved on her, her body experiencing too much pleasure in this position. Despite still not having reached her orgasm, the red-eyed girl could see people staring at her. Some in disbelief and some in awe, while others looked on in lust and wanting. It was so blissful, even as the only thing that kept her up was the stranger’s grip on her body and the fact that she was being fucked against the glass on a door. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth when her mind started to become a bit too clouded with lust, causing her to lick the glass without a care in the world.

 

However, just as she began to fully lose herself to the pleasure, the train stopped, the doors sliding open and Makoto’s face scraping across the glass while she was still getting fucked. Almost as quickly as the doors opened, they closed again, a new set of passengers aboard and the student council president lost in lust like a true slut as her face was, once again, pressed against the glass. “Cum… Cum… Inside….” The black-haired young woman wanted the man’s cum again, wanted him to fill her up and almost guarantee that she would get pregnant if she wasn’t on the pill today. Something about the way his thick cock filled her up and molded her inner walls to his shape, allowing her to bring them both more pleasure than when they first started.

 

“Alright! If it’s what you want, Slut!~”

 

Right at that moment, the man’s thrusts grew more intense and rapid, his cock throbbing with each one. Makoto knew that as long as he came inside of her that she would reach her own orgasm, her body craving it and aching for another release from such a wonderful cock. With her pussy quivering and convulsing around the massive member that pinned her to the glass door, the red-eyed young woman couldn’t stop herself from moaning, almost screaming, out in pure bliss when he came inside of her.

 

Rope after rope of thick, fertile, and gooey spunk flooded her womb and her inner walls. Before she could realize it, Makoto had been filled to the brim with this stranger’s seed. Her own orgasm ripped through her in a matter that was almost as intense, her tongue rolling out of her mouth, a lustful whine leaving her, and her legs giving out on her for just a moment as her cunt tightened around the man’s thick shaft.

 

Words were at a loss to her as the doors to the subway train opened up again and her body fell forward onto the ground, the man that had just proceeded to fuck her chuckling and walking past her. A quiet and needy pout rumbled in the young woman’s throat as she stayed on the ground, seemingly every person that walked past her slapping or grabbing her perky ass cheeks before stepping off of the train. Even as a woman she didn’t recognize helped her up to her feet, Makoto could feel people’s hands on her ass, and it brought a smile to her face to know that this many people would take advantage of her body if they had the chance.

 

However, when she finally stood back up on her own and took a step out of the train, someone had managed to grab her hand and yank her back in. “W-What…?” Her mind was still a small bit disoriented from the rough fucking back to back and having so many people grab at her body, but Makoto was able to see two men about her age, even looking like they were wearing Shoujin Academy uniforms smile down to her. “Do… You know me…?”

 

“Does it matter? You’re just a slut anyway. Even if we told the school about this, no one would believe us without pictures.”   
  
“We could take some and spread the word, but… I think we’ll hold off. We’d much rather just fuck you and go on our way.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide as she realized that the two students that had grabbed her were from her own class, but it was too late to say anything as she looked around and saw that everyone other than them were in a different car or off of the train just as the doors closed in front of her. “Damnit…. Look, just don’t say anything to anyone and you… can...” The black-haired student council president fell quiet when she watched the two unzip their pants, both of them fishing out their hard cocks right there in the open without shame. Not that she was one to feel shame right now with her body naked and exposed to anyone that wanted to see, her thighs covered in cum, and a light coat of sweat glistening on her skin. “...Fuck me… however you want…”

 

“We were going to do that anyway, but thanks for the offer, Makoto.”   
  
“Get in his lap. We’re gonna take you together.”

 

Nodding her head slowly, a deep blush rose to Makoto’s cheeks, something in the back of her mind telling her to not give in to these two, but the rest of her almost demanding that she go through with it. The boys in her class weren’t the hottest bunch she had ever met, but none of them were unattractive in the least. As she crawled into one of the student’s laps, a slightly needed and anxious whimper left her, able to get a sense of just how big it was not that it was pressing against her freshly creampied pussy. “No pictures…?” The young girl audibly gulped when she felt the second cock press against her asshole, both of them grabbing at her body in one way or another. “No telling anyone…?”

 

Makoto was only able to watch the boys nod their heads before both of their cocks pushed into her body, causing her head to tilt back and a loud scream of painful pleasure to leave her lips as a result. The feeling of an average cock forcing its way into her asshole while one of almost equal size, if not a few inches bigger, filled her pussy was something that the young woman hadn’t even experienced during her time at the club yet. People had offered, but she always turned them down out of fear that something like this would happen. Pain and pleasure both pulsed through her body and clouded her mind immediately.

 

She was so lost in her clouded mind that she failed to notice when the toy students had started to actually fuck her, only noticing that the pleasure inside of her started to outgrow the pain by miles. Happy and eager moans began to leave the red-eyed girl’s throat as she rested her head back on one of the student’s shoulders, her body almost immediately loving the feeling of having two cocks inside of her at the same time. The experience was immediately enhanced when she felt her arms being pulled behind her combining with the feeling of a hand wrapping around her neck as well. Both actions were slow and deliberate, testing how she would feel about it, but when another shameless moan escaped her, the grips on her body only grew tighter.

 

All she had wanted was to go home and not get caught to avoid trouble, but here she was in the subway, three stops past where she needed to go, two cocks inside of her, and three loads of cum inside her from one source or another. Makoto wasn’t sure if she should feel proud of herself for having this much incredible sex in one night, or if she should feel ashamed that she wasn’t getting paid for any of this. Though, those thoughts didn’t stop her from moaning into the sudden kiss that fell upon her lips when both of the young men started to pick up their pace, her hips starting to slowly rock back and forth with their movements as she learned their rhythm.

 

“H-Harder… Fuck me harder…”

 

The words that left her lips were almost an order for the two boys from her class, the smile on her lips staying even as one of them pulled away from her lips and the other pulled her close enough that she’d be able to kiss him if not for the hand on her neck. “Please… Your cocks feel so good… I didn’t think double penetration… could feel this… way.” A desperate gasp left her lips as she felt the hand around her neck grow tighter, the student smiling as he gazed into her eyes.   
  
“You really are a slut. I wonder if those rumors about you being the one to man the glory hole on the edge of campus are true.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide as she finally felt the air from her lungs starting to seep away from her. No matter how slowly, it added that sense of fear and only made what was happening to her just that much better. With her mind as clouded as it was, she wasn’t able to remember ever working about the glory hole in the school, only memories of students complaining about it to her. Of course, that didn’t stop her from nodding and saying it was her with a slightly proud smile on her lips. “If you… cum inside of me…” Her voice was starting to grow ragged with just how tight this student’s grip had gotten, but it only showed just how much she loved it as both of her holes grew tighter around the two cocks inside of her. “I’ll be sure... to remember your cocks... next time you’re there.~”

 

This seemed to pump the boys up to fuck her body just like she wanted. Both of them picked up the pace and roughness of their fuckings, their cocks slamming in and out of her asshole and pussy, both of their hips slamming against her own. The sounds of their rough and intense fucking only grew louder and louder inside of the train car that they were in, Makoto’s moans were the only thing that could mask the sound with how loud they were growing by the second. With each second that passed, that was just another ounce of air that slipped from the black-haired girl’s lungs, leaving her body to start going numb and feeling almost nothing but the pleasure that her body was receiving from this. It was almost no different than choking on a client’s cock when he wanted her to, but it sparked something in the back of her head once again. A fear that she would be choked out and left to be the boys’ plaything for as long as they wanted.

 

The more the thought stayed on her mind, the more it started to sound like a good idea. At least, that’s how it was until the hand around her neck pulled away and allowed her the chance to breathe again, just as her vision was starting to turn black. Taking deep and heavy breaths as her hips continued to move, Makoto could hear the students chuckling amongst themselves as she slowly got back up to speed. “W-What’s so… funny…?”   
  
“Just how much of a slut you are, Makoto. We’ll have to find you during classes sometime soon.”   
  
Makoto listened as the duo once again laughed at her, but she was unable to argue with them for two reasons. She had been so lost in her pleasure that she failed to realize all three of them had cum together, both of her holes filled with their spunk that she didn’t even realize that hat dumped into her. And even as her pussy and asshole felt a bit sore, her body’s pleasure was on a whole other level compared to any other time she had sex. It made her shudder and whine to realize she missed being able to feel the grand finale of something like this the first time it happened to her, but a smile still crept to her lips as she leaned forward and kiss the boy that her filled her pussy. “Be sure to find me at the gloryhole first, okay?~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Finally, Makoto was able to step off of the train that she had been on for far too long. She had gotten off almost four stops past where she was initially supposed to get herself back to her home the quickest. However, as she began to walk away from the train and slip through the crowd of people, some noticing her and others choosing to ignore her, she remembered the area she was in, Yakusen, had a bathhouse that she could visit. A heavy breath left her as she stepped past the turntable and out into the open once again, a cold breeze immediately making her body feel like it was about to freeze. “Damnit, it’s too cold…”

 

However, that didn’t stop the young girl from stepping out into the open just out of the subway and able to see the square right next to Central Street. “Huh, I’m closer than I thought I would be… I hope Akira’s not out right now. That wouldn’t end well.” A soft and quiet chuckle escaped Makoto’s lips as she started her walk toward the bathhouse that she remembered was close to the Phantom Thieves’ leader’s home, knowing that it was going to be risky when it came to getting caught here But she knew that she was going to have to press on one way or another if she actually wanted to get home.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When she arrived on the street of the bathhouse, the young woman was able to see that the street was almost completely void of people, save for some smokers out late or some people that just couldn’t seem to sleep. But, it brought a smile to her lips to think that she was going to be able to slip through almost unnoticed as long as she didn’t stay under the street lights for too long. “Okay… I just have to be careful and neither Boss, Futaba, or Akira will notice me…” It was an odd thing to think about getting caught by those she cherished after she had been fucked three times and sucked cock once already, even as cum and arousal stuck to her thighs and ass cheeks as she walked.

 

But, that didn’t stop her from taking the first step down the street and slipping past the first street light of what seemed to only be a few. The closer and closer she got to the lighthouse, the more she was able to remember that it was connected almost directly to Leblanc. Makoto wasted no time in making her way into the bathhouse, not wanting to risk being spotted by anyone she knew, even if it meant that she might get fucked by them like she had by the strangers that she had come across so far.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Having slipped into the bathhouse without any issue, it was a shock to Makoto to find herself dragged into the man’s room by two more strangers for her night, unaware that they had even noticed her until she found herself pulled into the water. Looking around to see just what was happening, the young woman found herself with only a moment’s time before her head ended up underneath the warm water, her perky ass cheeks sticking out of the surface just enough for someone to get a hold of. When she felt her cheek press against a hardened cock, Makoto knew just what was going to happen, and it was something that she had never thought would happen to her.

 

Opening her mouth like she had been trained to do by so many cocks and so many paychecks, the black-haired girl felt the surprisingly girthy cock push past her lips and spread her jaw just a little bit wider than she expected it to. As she was dealing with the odd taste of heated water and cock against her tongue, Makoto had very little time to process things as she felt a second pair of hands on her body shift just a little bit and another cock push against her asshole. Unlike the first one to penetrate her ass tonight, this one moved slowly, teasing her and making her suddenly wish he would just hurry up and fill her body.

 

Despite being underwater, the young woman was able to hear the two men above her talking and joking about how they should keep her and make her into their personal sex toy to share for a profit. Even as their hips moved and both of them fucking her face and her ass together, Makoto couldn’t find the proper time to think about anything other than holding her breath the best she could. Choking on a cock was one thing, but having the potential to drown in a bathhouse while she was sucking cock was another thing all together. Of course, that didn’t exactly scare the red-eyed girl as she was held underwater by a firm hand on the back of her hand, able to feel the cock in her mouth already start to throb.

 

Though, Makoto knew she needed to do a good job and get him off as quickly as she possibly could, or risk this turning into something that would be much more risky than just being almost unwillingly fucked in public. There was no resistance from her as they dragged her into the bath itself and pushed her underwater, the slight embarrassment in the back of her mind from getting caught causing her to hide the majority of her body under the water for as long as she was able or until the coast was clear for her to leave. She had no idea just how many people, if any at all were in the bath other than her and the two men that were currently fucking her, but it made her heart race with all the risks that she was putting herself through for all of this.

 

The two cocks inside of her began to move almost in unison, ripping Makoto from her thoughts as pleasure began to fill her faster than she expected it to. It wasn’t enough to get off on, but what the man were bringing her were more than she had gotten from the two students on the train. Both of the men sounded like they were bragging about fucking the respective hole they were inside of to each other and how tight she was, both of them sounding like they were enjoying themselves more and more by the second.

 

Taking a moment to focus herself, Makoto coiled her tongue around what she could of the thick member in her mouth, finding it oddly hard to wrap her tongue around something so large while it stretched her jaw apart just a tiny bit. Though, she was able to tighten her anal walls just a little bit while the man behind her held onto her hips, both of them groaning at the same time and in surprise that she reacted this way. She wasn’t able to say a word and tell them what she wanted, or even to ask for air, so the black-haired girl simply did her best to end this quickly, foregoing her own pleasure to assure herself that she’d be able to breathe within the next minute.

 

Luckily, she was given just when she wanted when the man in her mouth came down her throat, surprising her with how large his load once. A near torrent of cum seemed to fill her throat and push into her stomach before coming back up into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out with the white and sticky liquid clinging to everything it could inside of her. As the grip on the back of her head only grew tighter, Makoto found herself suddenly yanked out of the water, able to breathe once again. Her first breath was filled with nothing but the taste and scent of pent up cum, something that she had learned to enjoy from her work.

 

However, the young woman didn’t swallow down the load she was given, happy to have the taste of it against her tongue, coating her taste buds and allowing her to look like an absolute slut for the man that just pulled her into a bath. Though, that didn’t seem to stop the man behind her from, his cock still plunging in and out of her tight asshole faster and faster by the moment. Makoto’s entire body began to shake and shift with each thrust that this second person made, her breasts pressing against the surprisingly young man’s torso until he suddenly came inside of her.

 

With a hefty and ragged gasp, the red-eyed girl felt rope after rope of cum pump into her tight asshole, painting her insides white with his spunk and adding to what had been dumped inside of her. “Fuck… Couldn’t you have… At least… Let me breathe while you cum down my throat…?”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Now that she was finally at her own home, Makoto couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh, not regretting just how her night went, but happy that it was over and that she’d be able to get at least an hour of sleep before having to head to school the next morning. “Finally… It took forever, but I’m back home. Though, perhaps getting on the train was the mistake despite it being the safest way.” With another sigh leaving her lips, the black-haired girl stopped her in time to see what appeared to be a younger cop making his way over to her. “Oh fuck.”

 

“So you’re the whore that I’ve been hearing about tonight? I thought you’d have been older.”   
  
With a quiet gulp, Makoto looked toward the ground and nodded her head. “If… If it makes you feel better about this, officer, I was just tried to get home from work. I didn’t expect things to turn out like this.” She knew that if anything went wrong right now, her life would be over in dozens of different ways. But things wouldn’t go any better if an officer that her older sister, Sae, might come across during her work. “I’m just a few blocks away from my home. If there’s anything I can do to stay out of trouble, I would gladly do it.”   
  
“Well, if that’s how you feel, Makoto, I know the perfect way to make sure no one knows about this.”   
  
“How did you…?”   
  
“I’ll fuck you against the wall here and leave. No one will know and I won’t bother telling your sister that you’ve broken dozens of laws tonight by doing this. Do we have a deal?”   
  
Makoto’s eyes went wide as she heard the offer presented to her, not having expected it for a moment, but knowing it was her best chance. “Please just make it quick… I need to get some sleep before school starts…” The young woman slowly made her way toward the privacy wall in front of her home, pressing her back against it and lifting her leg just enough for the cop to see her thoroughly fucked and thoroughly filled pussy. She watched the young cop unzip his pants, watching as his cock flopped out of his pants and into his hand, her eyes almost locked on it to try and gauge just how long this would take and how good this would feel.

 

Not only did she have the thrill of getting fucked against her own home, but she had the combination of having someone with authority want to fuck her while she was like this. The tip of his cock pressed against the entrance to her pussy for only a moment. Long enough for him to lift her leg enough to have the shoulder be equal to his head. An almost painful gasp leaving her when he suddenly slammed himself inside of her and filled her with every inch of his cock. “Fuck! You’re bigger than you look…”

 

The young woman found herself immediately silenced when the police officer started to fuck her against the wall, her back scraping against the brick lining just enough to cause her to feel a sharp pain with each thrust. Although, the pleasure his cock was bringing her outweighed that pain immensely. It felt good to have him fucking her like this, even if it wasn’t enough to overpower the sense of exhaustion and reluctance that she had about this. So many things about this moment felt perfect to her, but none of them added up to a pleasure that would allow her to cum during it. Not that it’d be the first time tonight that someone fucked her without her getting off on it. “You promise that no one will know about this…?” Makoto slowly wrapped her arms around the man’s neck as she held him close, her training at the club kicking in and knowing that intimacy in a one on one moment was always best.

 

“Not a soul. Unless they see any pictures of you online. That’s not something I can handle.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Makoto nodded her head and planted a deep and passionate kiss against the man’s lips, holding tightly against him as she could feel him starting to throb inside of her already. “It’s okay if you want to do it… You can cum inside of me all you want. You wouldn’t be the first tonight, but you can be the last.” Something about how she spoke against his lips seemed to get the man going even more, allowing her to feel him thrusting even faster and rougher against her, almost enough to lift her off the ground with each thrust. “Come on… You can dump every drop of cum you have into me.”

 

Right at that moment, Makoto heard him groan and grunt against her lips, a smile coming to them as the first rope of cum splashed against her inner walls. More followed, but she was able to let out a very relieved sigh as he pulled out of her and painted her stomach with his spunk as well. “So… No charges pressed against me and no one learns about this, right?” Watching the man nod, the black-haired girl smiled softly and kissed his cheek for just a quick moment, bringing her other leg back down toward the ground as he stepped away from her. “Thank you…”

 

“Just be glad it wasn’t your big sister who caught you. I saw her leaving the precinct shortly before I got here.”

 

“Fuck!” Makoto made her way past the officer as quickly as she could, stopping in front of the gate to her home and waving him off. “Thanks for keeping this a secret!” Opening the gate and rushing toward her front door, she grabbed the spare key that her and Sae kept hidden in the grass. From there, it was just a matter of covering her tracks and making it seem like she just wasn’t getting her sister’s calls. She quickly tossed it back into the grass and locked the door behind her. Rushing her way to the bathroom, Makoto knew that she had to wash up or risk everything being found out whether she was hiding or not. “Luckily, it takes Sis about an hour to make it home from work if she’s walking. Another half hour if she stops for coffee.”


End file.
